RID AU Mirage
by Autobot Pikachu
Summary: Mirage is a girl and in love with Ironhide. RID 2001 AU.
1. Chapter 1

_In this RID AU Mirage is a girl. She and Ironhide become a couple and get married I can't give anymore spoilers._

chapter 1 The only girl spy changer

Mirage was the only girl spy changer. The other spy changers flirted with her. Ironhide didn't she was his best friend and Hot shot didn't he's married. While WARS, REV and Crosswise always flirted with her. She found it annoying. She had her eyes on Ironhide. He didn't know that she had a crush on him and she didn't know that he had crush on her. They both had feelings for each other. Mirage wanted to tell Ironhide how she felt.

Mirage wrote a note for him that had her feelings for him on it. She put it in an envelope with his name on it. She placed it down in one of his favorite places in the base. Ironhide walked in and saw it. He picked up the note. He opened it. He read it. It said. _My dear never knew how to tell you how I feel. But I have this to say, I like you a whole lot. I see you in my dreams at night. You are my universe. The apple of my eye. I hope feel the same. Love Mirage._ Ironhide dropped the note he was shocked and happy. WARS saw the note and read it. He dropped it too same for REV and Crosswise. Then WARS, REV and Crosswise started fight. Ironhide told them the note was sent to him and they began to fight him. Hot shot and Mirage heard what was going on. REV, WARS, and Crosswise got up and went to her asking her about the note. Ironhide felt sad. She would probably choose one of them. "What? I sent that note to Ironhide. I have feelings for him." Mirage said. REV, WARS and Crosswise were crushed. Ironhide went up to her. "I have feelings for you too." Ironhide said.

REV, WARS and Crosswise were still upset. Hot shot looked at Ironhide and Mirage they were hugging. Mirage rested against Ironhide's chest. "Look at them you two they are such lovely couple. Don't you want them to be happy?" Hot shot asked. They had to agree.

"You know what they say there are other fish in the sea." REV said. Crosswise and WARS had to agree. Ironhide and Mirage began going on dates. Ironhide and Mirage had been dating for 4 months. Ironhide picked out a ring. This was a special ring. He was going to ask Mirage to marry him. They went out for a walk. In front of the fountain where they had their first kiss Ironhide was ready to ask the question. Ironhide got down on one knee. "Mirage will you marry me?" He asked. Mirage was happy! "YES!" She said hugging him.

Ironhide and Mirage told everyone at the base the good news. They congratulated them. Ironhide made REV his best man. Mirage made Sideburn's girlfriend Crimsonspeed her maid of honor. When Mirage parents found out her father was happy she was marrying a commoner. Her mother was happy for her. "I promise your daughter will be happy with me. I promise I wont let her go hungry!" Ironhide said. Ironhide knew that Mirage came from a wealthy family. "But she should marry blue blood or another upper class-men!" Her father said. "Honey our daughter's happiness should come first she's marrying out of love. When you met me I was a commoner but when you folks saw how much we loved each other they let us get married and they made my family feel welcome. They even gave my family some of their wealth." Her mother said. Mirage's father understood. "I understand you have my blessing." He said. "Thank you sir," Ironhide said.

Everything was ready. Ironhide was at the altar plenty nervous. Mirage walked down the aisle and stood right next to Ironhide. "Ironhide do you take Mirage as your lawfully wedded wife?" The preacher asked. "I do." Ironhide said. "Mirage do you take Ironhide as your lawfully wedded wife?' The preacher asked. "I do." Mirage said. They placed the rings on each other's fingers. "I pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." The preacher said. They kissed.

Everyone was having a good time. This was a special occasion. Crimsonspeed caught the bouquet and Sideburn caught the garter. Prowl and X-brawn looked at each other. They didn't know if they were ready to let their little brother go. Then Ironhide and Mirage drove off on their honey moon.


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2 Pregnant!

Mirage was coming back from her honeymoon with Ironhide. The two of them were happy as can be. But she had been feeling a little out of sorts for the past few days. She was going to see the doctor. Ironhide was okay with that he was worried about her. Everyone welcomed them back. The next day Mirage went to the doctor. "You seem healthy in every way. I think I need to do an energon test." The doctor said. "Okay." Mirage said. It was over before she knew it. "We'll call you back in few days with the results." The doctor said.

3 days later. Mirage is waiting for the call from the doctor. Her phone rang. "Hello? Yes, really?! Thank you! Yes I will see you next week." Mirage said. Mirage's parents and in-laws came. "Hi," She said hugging them. Mirage was just fixing herself a snack. Her mom and Ironhide's mom were watching her. It was cereal with strawberries, blueberries, raspberries, bananas, potato chips, and pickle slices. Something clicked for Mirage's mom and Ironhide's mom. The two them stared at her. "What?" Mirage asked. Ironhide's mother smiled her optics welling with tears. "You're pregnant!" Her mother said. The two fathers looked at each other. "Is it true?" Her father asked. "Are really?" Ironhide's father asked. "Yes, I'm pregnant." Mirage said. "You have to tell Ironhide." Her mother said.

The other Autobots came in (besides Ironhide). "Hey what's going on?' Optimus asked. "I thought I heard someone is pregnant." Sideburn said. "I am, I'm going to have a sparkling." Mirage said. "Congrats!" Everyone said.

Ironhide came in. "Ironhide I have some news." Mirage said. "is something wrong?' Ironhide asked. "We're going to have a sparkling." Mirage said. Ironhide was shocked. "You mean you're?" Ironhide asked. Mirage nodded patting her middle. "A sparkling I'm going to a be father!" Ironhide said then fainted. "Oh my word!" Mirage said. Prowl broke out the smelling salt and put it under Ironhide's nose. He came to after that. The others helped him to his feet. Optimus told everyone that Mirage wouldn't go on anymore missions until after the sparkling is born. Mirage knew she had too.

Month 4. Mirage was pregnant and the others could tell. Her middle was growing. Ironhide could help but look at it. Inside her was his own flesh and blood, and 'the fruit of his loin.' Mirage was having mood swings and most of them were towards Ironhide. One minute she'd be yelling, then crying, or laughing. It was confusing for everyone. Not only that her ankles were getting swollen and her back was starting ache. Ironhide rubbed her feet and massaged her back. He was in the middle of massaging her back right now. "Oh, that feels nice." Mirage said. Ironhide smiled he was happy she was enjoying it. The others could see he was doting on her. Hot shot remembered when his son Hot spot was born. He knew that those two would be great parents. Ironhide didn't like it sometimes when she woke him up due to a craving. But Ironhide knew the craving won't go away until it was met.

Month 6. Mirage was 4 months away from delivery. She was at the doctor's she and Ironhide were going to find out if it was a boy or a girl. The doctor was looking at the ultra sound. "The sparkling is strong and healthy" The doctor said smiling. "Is it boy or girl?" Mirage asked. The doctor looked and said. "It's a girl." He said. Ironhide was happy he was going to have a beautiful baby girl. Ironhide kissed Mirage.

Month 9. Mirage was a month away from her due date. Mirage needed a lot of help. Others had to pick things up for her and help her stand up. Mirage didn't like feeling so helpless. She wish she could be more independent. Ironhide was trying to be understanding. Ironhide at the moment was making a sundae for Mirage. He was making they she wanted it. It was chocolate, with rainbow sprinkles, crushed cookies, whipped cream, pickles, corn chips, jalapenos, olives, and strawberries. It was all fixed he handed it to her. "Thank you," She said. "You're welcome darling." He said. He watched her eat it. Ironhide placed his hand on her belly. She looked at him, he was smiling. Ironhide had just finished the nursery. The wallpaper was day at the zoo. Ironhide picked it out. Mirage loved the nursery. The other bots gave things for the nursery. Mirage couldn't wait till their little princess arrived. But she knew she had to. It wouldn't be easy but she knew no child would be loved more.

Month 10. Mirage was going to have her sparkling any day now. Two nights later. Mirage was asleep she began to feel uncomfortable. It was impossible to relax. Mirage woke up she looked at the time. 1:30 am. She felt pain that went away after short while and came back 15 minutes later. "Now? can't you wait till like 6:00 am?" Mirage asked the unborn child. The contraction got strong. "Okay, I get the message." Mirage said. She shook Ironhide. "Honey wake up." She said. Ironhide woke up. "Mirage darling, what's wrong?" Ironhide asked. "It's time the sparkling's coming." She said. "What now?! At this time?!" Ironhide said. "Yes, the contractions are coming 12 minutes apart." Mirage said. Ironhide knew he had to get Mirage to the hospital. Ironhide got Mirage to the hospital. Their parents came along they were going to wait outside. Mirage was in the delivery room she was squeezing Ironhide's hand. Then there was sparkling cry. She was absolutely beautiful she looked just like her mother. The doctor gave her a check up. She was very healthy. The doctor put a diaper on her and swaddled her in a blanket. The doctor handed her to Mirage. Mirage was now in her hospital room. They named her Illusion. Their parents loved their granddaughter. Mirage was giving her a bottle. Illusion was hungry. Soon after burping Mirage placed her in Ironhide's arms. Holding his daughter made he feel good all over. He couldn't believe he was father now! Mirage couldn't believe she was a mother.


End file.
